1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enterprise systems, and more specifically to facilitating users to view temporal values for multiple fields.
2. Related Art
A field generally refers to a variable that can take on multiple values. When each value has an associated time reference, the values are said to be temporal. For example, the daily sales of a company can be different for different days and thus the field ‘daily sales’ is said to have temporal values, with a corresponding value for each day.
There is often a need for users to view such temporal values for multiple fields. For example, a user may wish to view the daily sales of a company in different regions, with the daily sales of each region provided as a corresponding field. As another example, sales in each day may be viewed as one field, while the number of tourists each day can be another field.
It may be desirable to facilitate users to conveniently view the different temporal values for such multiple fields.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.